


Confession of a Hedonist

by BelladonnaLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vignette, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/pseuds/BelladonnaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a marriage between Eros and Thanatos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession of a Hedonist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters are not mine.

"All right, I will give you my blood. I will even keep quiet about your being a vampire -- for a price." Draco drawled lazily while half-reclining on the sofa in elegant languor; his silver eyes, however, were clear as a pool of cold mercury. "Become mine."

Harry, standing before the commanding scion of Malfoy house, smiled a humorless smile, his relaxed demeanour betraying none of his thoughts. "Are you trying to blackmail me, a vampire who can kill you before you even have time to scream?"

"I'm not trying to; I _am_ blackmailing you." An indolent curl of those shapely pink lips. "You are right. You can probably kill me right now, but you will have your hands full trying to conceal your little secret." Ashen grey pupils bored into Harry's liquid absinthe. "You don't have to answer right now. I will give you three days to think about it."

Beholding the devious human predator, Harry already knew what his answer would be. "There is no need," he remarked as he slowly prowled towards Draco. "I already have my answer."

Draco asked no further; he already knew. Holding his hand out to the young vampire, he commanded, "Come here."

Obediently Harry held Draco's hand in his, knelt before his new master, and lightly kissed the back of his hand. At that, Draco let out a peal of bell-like laughter, which sent a pleasant shiver down Harry's spine. Pulling Harry to his lap, he gazed deeply into those pools of flowing emerald, before sealing those bloodless lips with his. Surprised, Harry could not suppress his gasp, but as Draco ran a lazy tongue over his fangs, he surrendered to the caress and straddled Draco's thighs.

Shuddering at Draco's tease, Harry closed his eyes and sighed. As one excelled in the art of seduction, Draco purred softly against Harry's mouth, "Should I feed you first?"

At length, he let Harry's sharp fang made a cut on his tongue until blood was drawn. Harry, his vampiric sense heightened by the heady scent of blood, eagerly lapped up Draco's precious fluid, licking and suckling on Draco's tongue. It intoxicated him, and in hunger he forced Draco's head back and drank those bejewelled droplets. Satisfied by the reaction he received, Draco smiled before grasping those silken dark locks of Harry's, deepening the kiss.

Being a connoisseur of fine things, it was never in Draco's nature to deny himself of fine things when they came along, neither was it in his nature to deny his own desire. A dread for boredom and an addiction to pleasure had propelled him to embrace his vices and become something less than human yet all too human. And now, he had captured the perfect specimen to elevate his boredom in this silken spider web he wove.

When Harry regained some semblance of coherence, he pulled away from Draco, drawing a crimson-tinted silvery thread between them. Those burning silver eyes of Draco's beheld appreciatively Harry's slightly flushed skin and hazy green pupils.

"Vampires are known to be sensual creatures. I suppose it is true after all." Draco ran a teasing finger over Harry's earlobe and down to his chin. "But you haven't done this with anyone before, have you?"

If Harry's veins were not so lacking in blood, he would have blushed. Instead, he stared hard at the human boy in protest. "You are terrible, you know that?"

A small smirk had graced itself upon flawlessly pale visage. "I will take that as a compliment." Gently he bit Harry's neck, feeling not the faintest of a pulse beneath cold white skin yet hearing the sharp intake of breath from his prey. "You will not betray me. You will not run away from me. You will not defy me. You will not die a true death unless I say so. Swear to it."

Alarmed by those words that he was, Harry hesitated for but a mere second before replying quietly and conceding himself to the noose, "I swear." Words, not blood, became the leash wound around his neck; and this devil of a boy, who dared to proclaim himself the master of a vampire, held the other end.

"Good." With ease Draco loosened Harry's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly kissing his way down, savouring the ivory skin and inhuman chill against his lips. "Don't ever forget your vow."

Harry, eyes half shut in unprecedented thrill, did not answer. Instead, he cradled Draco's head and licked away the remnant of blood on his lips.

* * * * * * *

__

_Finis._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's it. Somewhat over-the-top, but it's an amusing little piece. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
